


【GGad】苍穹12

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹12

      清晨的时候，总是鸟儿最早醒来。那婉转啼叫的声线，伴随着那太阳初升时的几缕光线，昭示着新的一天重新开始。

      二楼的卧室，一张纯白的双人床。少年靠在男人的肩头，轻轻地用指尖绕着他的金发把玩着。男人显然还没有醒来，少年用雪白的身体紧紧贴着他，修长的双腿缠着男人的双腿，就那样交叠着，用膝盖、小腿柔柔地蹭着男人的腿部皮肤。清晨的时光是如此静谧，如果时间不曾流逝，那一定可以定格在此刻。

      已经是假期的最后一天中午，两人回到了格林德沃的自宅别墅里。书房的窗帘在白日里也被拢紧，阿不思需要返校了，司机已经在别墅门口等候着他。

      阿不思仰起脸来，给了格林德沃一个吻用来道别，鲜红的唇瓣触上那薄薄的、棱角犀利的嘴唇时，格林德沃轻轻地笑了。少年不愿意分开彼此，当他想把柔软的小舌头伸进男人的嘴里时，男人却伸出右手的食指抵住他的嘴唇。“嘘”，男人阻止道，“宝贝，别这样子，我会舍不得放你走的。”格林德沃面上的表情显得克制的多，他与阿不思道别：“再见，阿尔。”

      少年的欲望没有得到满足，但他知道男人说的是真的。“再见，盖尔。”少年凝视着格林德沃说着，这时候书房门口响起叩门声，是老管家费恩。阿不思拧开了门，他在走出去前的最后一刻，转头朝着书房里再次礼貌地说道：“再见，爸爸。”

      天色渐渐变得黯淡，阿不思在走进威斯科夫的宿舍大楼的时候，迎面走来一位淡金色头发的男孩，他朝着阿不思灿烂地笑着：“阿不思，我听他们说你回家了，怎么样？假期过的还愉快吗？”阿不思脑内一瞬间浮现出一张男人的英气冷峻的面容来，他的脸庞如此的靠近自己。阿不思若有所思地摇摇头，仿佛想将脑内的影像去除。

     “我的假期过的很愉快，你呢？”阿不思望着埃维森斯的脸而转移了话题，男孩开始眉飞色舞地与阿不思谈起学校附近小镇上的奇闻逸事来。阿不思起初安静地听着，渐渐的，仿佛被埃维森斯的快乐语调所感染，嘴角微微露出了笑靥来。两个人一边聊天一边踏上楼梯的台阶，埃维森斯突然停下了脚步，他神色认真地盯着阿不思说道：“我觉得你看起来有点不一样了，有什么好事情发生吗？“阿不思心中陡然升起一股被戳中心事的无措感，他只能用尴尬的摇头来搪塞过去。阿不思第一次觉得，眼前这位看似轻浮又吊儿郎当的男孩，其实出乎意料的大胆又敏锐。

      埃维森斯很快察觉到阿不思并不愿意再继续这个话题，于是善解人意地又笑着问道：“你晚餐吃了吗？今天的牛排居然煎的还不错呢，熏猪肘做的也还过得去，我估计他们换了位厨子。”阿不思摇了摇头表示自己并不需要去试试新菜色，金发的男孩又打开了话匣子：“阿不思，听说下个月月末就要开始上机试飞了，你紧张吗？”“有点，你呢？”阿不思反问道。“我也有点紧张，不过肯定很好玩，哈哈哈哈。”

      阿不思的单人宿舍在四楼，这一层其实只有他一个人住，其余的学员宿舍都分布在一至三层。阿不思并不是那类爱交际的性格，所以开学才刚刚过去一个月整，除了看上去大大咧咧的埃维森斯经常来主动搭话以外，其余的同学都与他保持着距离。

      房间的角落里有一间小型浴室，上方悬挂着的花洒拧开着，水流正哗哗地淌到一具肌肤白皙的身体上。深浅不一的红色痕迹除却颈部以外布满了全身，有几处甚至转成了青紫色，特别是在腰臀与大腿根部更加密集，看起来有些触目惊心。那些午后明亮的日光，那些发丝里滴落的水珠，那些轻轻的喘息，那些嘴唇摩擦的绵软，那些黏腻潮湿的触感，甚至是那些隐约的激痛，让这具年轻的肉体，布满爱恋的印痕。一旦想起，便会沉沦，穿着米白色棉质睡衣的少年，于是红着脸颊，将脑袋深深地埋进枕头里。

      一位四十岁左右的男子正坐在校长室里，他惯常犀利的双眼里带着一丝诧异的目光，正是资深飞行教官雷奥·哈特曼。“你确定阿不思·邓布利多是他的儿子？”雷奥还是难以置信地重复问了一遍，得到了校长库恩再一次的肯定回答。雷奥闪烁起复杂难辨的眼神，他语气平静地说道：“我还是那句话，在我这里没人能有什么‘特权’，需要特殊照顾的人大可不必来上威斯科夫。他的亲生父亲若还活着的话，一定也不希望如此。”校长库恩露出一副为难的表情，感叹道：“你就是这副臭脾气，要不然，早就位居要职了！何至于还是个小小的教官呢！”雷奥对这种说法并不以为然，他站起身来说道：“死去的人不应该来成就活着的人，我现在这样就挺好，校长，告辞。”库恩校长看着雷奥离去的背影，深深地叹了一口气，他并没有发现这位脾气固执的教官的手在微微颤抖着。

      威斯科夫飞行员学校因为直接隶属于帝国航空部，所以拥有自己的军需库，里面存放着涂装精美、配置完备的最新型战斗机、轰炸机、拦截机（注1）等多种机型。一排排的飞机被厚重的幕布所遮盖，它们在黑暗的仓库里静静地蛰伏着，不知道自己的下一任主人会是谁，不知道又会以何种姿态翱翔在天际。苍茫的蓝天永远无穷无尽，掠过的飞鸟却一定去留无踪。

      巴伐利亚飞机制造公司的流水线上正如火如荼地组装着BF-108（注2），由于设计者富有远见的设计理念，让这款机型成为性能出色又简单易造的异类。不久以后，这款战斗机以其令人震惊的高空飞行速度，被贯上“空中飞鹰”的美名。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:战斗机：即歼击机，用于在空中消灭敌机和其他飞航式空袭兵器的军用飞机。第二次世界大战时期曾广泛称为驱逐机。  
> 轰炸机：被誉为“空中堡垒”，一般用于攻击地面目标、辎重等。二战时期德国空军最为重视轰炸机，一般都需要战斗机为轰炸机护航。  
> 拦截机：对入侵飞机进行拦截的飞机。  
> 注2：即参考二战德国战斗机Bf-109/Me-109,以飞行速度极快闻名，被誉为“德意志的飞鹰”。


End file.
